


Richie Tozier Takes A Bath

by TheatreDumbass



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Ghost Eddie Kaspbrak, Ghost Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide, graphic death, kinda happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreDumbass/pseuds/TheatreDumbass
Summary: Richie finally gets to see Eddie again[ WARNING: Suicide and self harm, please do not read if you are struggling with suicidal thoughts or self harm





	Richie Tozier Takes A Bath

“Dear Losers,

Yeah yeah I know what you’re thinking, “How could Richie do this to us!?” Or maybe you just..Don’t care? I’m not really sure..Maybe you don’t remember me enough to be destroyed over my death. If you want to know why I did this, it’s not as heroic as Stan’s reason. I love him, not Stan, Eddie. I need him. I’ve always loved him.

It started back the first time in Neibolt house and he was so close to dying. I was so scared and I thought to myself, “I never got the chance to say I love him” and that’s when I realized “HOLY SHIT I LOVE HIM!” When he came out alive I was happy, of course I was happy. But I also tried getting over him. I started hanging out with Henry Bowers’s cousin to try and get close to Bower’s gang in hopes I could join but..I kinda got a small crush on his cousin. It didn’t end well.

But then I could see Eddie again! And it was better, everything was better.

After that incident we were always around each other, more than usual. I’m pretty sure Stan knew about us. Oh yeah, in 9th grade we were dating! It was the best time of my life, but as you know in 11th grade Eddie moved. That was the worst day of my life. Well, second worst day of my life. 

I told myself I wouldn’t forget him and I really did try, but when I moved out of Derry I completely forgot about Eddie. Even after I forgot him it always felt like something or someone was missing in my life. Whenever I heard someone having trouble breathing I would always pull out the spare inhaler I always kept on me. I never knew why I kept it on me, until Mike called.

When he gave a refresher on what happened, I puked. I remembered Eddie though, I wanted to see him so I came back. I nearly lost my mind when I saw him, he’s just..He’s so perfect, he always has been. 

We made a plan to leave Derry together when we found out why we were really called back. So Eddie was going to leave his wife to be with me, we were going to be together forever this time. But then we had to face IT, I knew we had to.

It all happened so quick, I was just gettin out of IT’s deadlights when I saw Eddie getting impaled by IT. It was horrible, watching Eddie look weak and miserable. In a way, he almost looked sorry, guilty. And then he was thrown across the cave.

This isn’t how I wanted to die. I never wanted to kill myself, until I saw Eddie die. But I just wanted to die right next to hime. I wanted to hold him in my arms while the world fell around us because ty would be a quick pain and then I’d be with him, forever.

But I was pulled away and this is a long slow pain. My heart constantly feels like it’s being squeezed and even though I’m out of Derry, I’m not forgetting Eddie. I want to, I don’t want to hurt like this anymore. 

But it’s not going away and I know that this is the only way I can truly be happy. Eddie is the only way I can feel happy. I just want to be with him in heaven, he’s an angel. I wonder if he’s watching and waiting for me. I just wanna be with him and now I will be, I’m finally going to be with my love.

Bill, fix your book endings man. They’re still shit. You should write a book about a handsome knight named Tichie Rozier, he sounds like a babe. It could be one of those kid books and then if anyone ever finds out you named your character after me because I slit in my wrists it’ll be in one of those “Dark secrets about Bill Denbrough’s hit book that he tried to hide from us.” That’s my wish to you.

Mike, move out of fucking Derry already man. Don’t try and wait another twenty seven years, even if IT really isn’t dead. You’re cool man, even if I don’t remember you that well.

Ben, okay so my all my heart belongs to Eddie but..you’re fine as fuck! You could like..get it..know what I mean? Ah of course you do, you always did.

Bev, finally you picked Ben! No offense Bill but Stan and I always had this bet on who Bev would end up with. Stan said she’d end with Bill, I said she’d end with Ben. I wonder if there’s money in heaven? Anyways, thanks for teaching me how to light my first joint, I never really forgot that, I just forgot who taught me.

I love you losers, I just really need to be with him. It’s my time, I just want to be with him. And now I will be. So I’ll see you guys when it’s your time, hopefully when you’re past 100. I’ll see you guys later.

Sincerely,  
Richie. Wait no no! Pretend I erased that.

Sincerely,  
TrashMouth.” 

As Richie finished writing the note, the bath water filled to the top. Richie smiled and removed his clothes, setting down the knife on the side of the bath tub. He folded up the note and set it on the bathroom counter, writing “For my dearest friends” on the front.

Richie sat in the bath and smiled, looking up at the celling. He didn’t hesitate to grab the knife and quickly slit his wrist vertically.

After he did that, his vision faded out fast and suddenly he lost consciousness. 

When he woke up, he could feel his soul leaving his body and suddenly he could see himself in the bathtub. 

“Why would you do that?”

Richie turned around, smiling happily when he sat Eddie sitting on the toilet seat. Eddie looked a lot younger, he looked how he did back in 10th grade. 

“Eddie!” Richie felt like crying and if he had a beating heart, Richie was pretty sure he would have started crying. He quickly ran up and hugged Eddie, smiling when he realized his theory was right that ghosts could touch each other. “You- you look so much younger..”

“When you die you go into the stage of your life when you were the happiest. You’re the same age of me too Rich, you just can’t see it.” He explained to which Richie nodded. 

“I missed you, I missed you so bad. I love you, I’m always gonna love you and- and now-”

“Are you sure you wanna do this Richie? I can bring you back. It’s going to affect so many people..The losers, all your fans..Do you really want this? You said all you wanted was to see me one last time and well..This is it.” Eddie said and Richie shook his head. “Once you leave the room you die in, I can’t do anything about it.”

“No, I know what I want Eddie. I want to be with you, it’s my time, it’s our time.” He smiled sadly and Eddie returned the smile.

“C’mon Rich, lets go. We can go to our happy place, I already know we have the same one. It’s our default place to go.” Eddie said and reached out to grab Richie’s hand, flying away from the room.

Their happy place was in Richie’s room, with Eddie in his arms as they listened to many songs from Richie’s old record played.

Eddie my love by The Teen Queens, Angel Baby by Rosie and the original, and Somebody to love by Queen were some of Richie’s favorites.

“It would get really lonely without you here. I would either listen to love songs alone or watch over you.” Eddie sighed as he gently kissed Richie.

“Well now you have me, we have all of eternity now.” He smiled and Richie knew it was true. They had forever, and it was absolute heaven to Richie.


End file.
